utanoprincesamafandomcom-20200223-history
Orpheus (song)
|font color = white |track color = #65AFC4 |CD name = Orpheus (オルフェ) |previous = - |next = MOONLIGHT |current track = Orpheus オルフェ}} |font color = white |name = オルフェ オルフェ |image = |kanji name = オルフェ |romaji name = ORUFE |translation = Orpheus |type = Opening Theme |artist = Miyano Mamoru |lyrics = Agematsu Noriyasu |composition = Agematsu Noriyasu |arrangement = Fujita Junpei }} The opening theme for the [[Maji LOVE 1000% (1st Season)|' Maji LOVE 1000%']] anime, sung by Miyano Mamoru. It was also used as the ending theme in the first episode. Rankings *10th (Oricon Weekly Rankings) *39th (Oricon Monthly Rankings - July 2011) *13 (Number of Appearances on Oricon) *26th (Billboard Japan Hot 100) *10th (Billboard Hot Singles Sales) *3rd (Billboard Hot Animation) *16th (CDTV) *4 (Number of Appearances on CDTV) *48th (RIAJ有料音楽配信チャート) *9th (サウンドスキャン) *19th (CDジャーナル) *11th in fiscal year 2011 (着うた・アニメロミックス) *25th in fiscal year 2011 (着うた・アニメロ★うた) *54th in fiscal year 2011 (着うたフル・超!アニメロ) Ranking SourceJapanese Wikipedia Entry on Miyano Mamoru's Orpheus Single Lyrics English = Carved into this chest, the first impact, a fast soul beat. In the silence of the shaken town, where is the angel’s song? Wandering the extent of the labyrinth, just feeling, just missing. What is it you desire? Sing your song. Even if separated, I understand. Hear my wind. We are connected under one sky. Endless brand-new sky. Because we are not alone. Your distant love song is flapping its wings. Let’s believe in these shiny days, in our absolute “heart chain of love.” We’ll have an innocent dream. Feel me, touch me. Because this beating is our future. That’s right, to reach the world that awaits the dawn… Resound, Orpheus heart. Even if it’s a sin, believe my pain, believe your voice. I want to embrace you without caring about having to hide my tears. God is fickle, shakin’ minds, shakin’ love. What are we trying to do? Sing my song. These feelings will not disappear. No more cry. This seething moment is burning. See how the cloudy sky has blurred. And my heart is weeping. Like the sun, I shine with love. My scars are filled with tenderness, and sealed with a kiss . We’ll make the future’s world. Feel me, touch me. Will it reach? Will it be heard? Sing our song. It surpasses those tears. Make your wings. Aim at a sky for only us. Endless brand-new sky. Because we are not alone. Your far away love song is flapping its wings. Let’s believe in these shiny days, in our absolute “heart chain of love.” We’ll have an innocent dream. Feel me, touch me. Because this beating is our future. That’s right, to reach the world that awaits the dawn… Resound, Orpheus heart.Romaji & Translation by ☽ Moonlit Sanctuary ☾ |-| Romaji = kono mune ni kizamareta　First Impact, Fast Soul Beat seijaku ni yureru machi　ANJU no uta wa doko he? samayotta meiro no hate　Just Feeling, Just Missing ima kimi wa nani wo negau? Sing Your Song　hanarete temo wakaru yo Hear My Wind　tsunagatte iru sora wa hitotsu kagirinai Brand-New Sky bokura wa hitori ja nai kara haruka na kimi no RABU SONGU　habataite shinjiyou Shiny Days futari no zettai teki na “ai no Heart Chain” We’ll Have An Innocent Dream. 　Feel Me, Touch Me. kono kudou ga mirai dakara sou, yoake wo matsu sekai he… hibike Orpheus Heart sore ga tsumi da toshite mo　Believe My Pain. Believe Your Voice kamawazu idaki yosetai　kakusareta namida goto kamisama wa kimagure sa　Shakin' Minds, Shakin' Love nani wo tamesou to shiteru? Sing My Song　kono omoi wa kienai No More Cry　tagiru youna ima wo kogase tatoe hora Cloudy Sky nijinde kokoro ga naite mo taiyou no youna aide　hikarasete yasashi sa de shimai konda kizuato isso KISU de fusagasete We'll Make The Future's World. 　Feel Me, Touch Me. todoKIMASU KA? 　saKOEMASU KA? Sing Our Song　sono namida wo koete Make Your Wing　futari dake no sora wo mezase kagirinai Brand-New Sky bokura wa hitori ja nai kara haruka na kimi no RABU SONGU　habataite shinjiyou Shiny Days futari no zettai teki na “ai no Heart Chain” We'll Have An Innocent Dream.　Feel Me, Touch Me. kono kodou ga mirai dakara sou, yoake wo matsu sekai e… hibike Orpheus Heart |-| Kanji = この胸に刻まれた　First impact, fast soul beat 静寂に揺れる街　アンジュの唄は何処へ? 彷徨った迷路の果て　Just feeling, just missing いま君は何を願う? Sing your song　離れててもわかるよ Hear my wind　繋がっている 空はひとつ 限り無いBrand-new sky僕らは 一人じゃないから 遥かな君のラブソング　羽ばたいて 信じようShiny days二人の 絶対的な「愛のHeart chain」 We'll have an innocent dream.　Feel me, touch me. この鼓動が未来だから そう、夜明けを待つ世界へ... 響けOrpheus heart それが罪だとしても　Believe my pain. Believe your voice 構わず抱き寄せたい　隠された涙ごと 神様は気まぐれさ　Shakin' minds, shakin' love 何を試そうとしている? Sing my song　この想いは消えない No more cry　滾るような今を焦がせ 例えほらCloudy sky滲んで 心が泣いても 太陽のような愛で　光らせて 優しさでしまいこんだ傷痕 いっそキスで塞がせて We'll make the future's world.　Feel me, touch me. 届キマスカ? 　聴コエマスカ? Sing our song　その涙を越えて Make your wing　二人だけの 空を目指せ 限り無いBrand-new sky僕らは 一人じゃないから 遥かな君のラブソング　羽ばたいて 信じようShiny days二人の 絶対的な「愛のHeart chain」 We'll have an innocent dream.　Feel me, touch me. この鼓動が未来だから そう、夜明けを待つ世界へ... 響けOrpheus heart歌詞タイム (Japanese) Videos |track name = Orpheus |file link = }} |track name = Orpheus (PV) |file link = }} Trivia *This song was sung by Miyano Mamoru in the live event Maji LOVE LIVE 1000%. マジLOVELIVE1000% ライブレポート (Japanese) References Navigation Category:Music Category:Miyano Mamoru Category:Orpheus (songs) Category:Opening Theme Category:Uta no☆Prince-sama♪ Maji LOVE 1000% (songs) Category:Uta no☆Prince-sama♪ Maji LOVE LIVE 1000% (songs) Category:Animelo Summer Live 2013 -Flag Nine- (songs)